


Smiley Faces

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock is hurt, Face makes him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiley Faces

Face jumped up and hurried towards Murdock when he saw him shuffling into the kitchen clutching his left arm tight to his chest.

"Murdock? You alright, buddy?" he asked gently trying to prise his right hand away. Murdock sucked in a breath and shook his head, right hand _not_ budging.

Carefully manoeuvring his lover to sit down instead, Face knelt in front of him. He nudged Murdock's face up and looked into the wide blue-green eyes.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, concern filling him the longer Murdock stayed quiet.

Silence usually meant the pilot was seriously hurting. 

Face gently shook his knee, frowning when he felt the trembles increase. "James, baby, please," he murmured softly, "Let me see..."

He knew Murdock didn't mean to be so stubborn, it was just the way he was. Face loved the pilot, and knew that even though the man trusted him with his life, he still had to try gentle persuasion at awkward times like these when Murdock was hurt or scared. Or both.

Patience was the key.

Murdock sat absolutely still, back rigid and, barring the small tremors shaking his body, would have passed quite easily as a statue. Face waited.

And then with a small breathy sigh, the pilot moved his right hand.

"Oh baby," Face said softly when he saw the swollen wrist. It wasn't bruised, but was clearly injured. He gently held it and carefully moved each of Murdock's fingers; just a fraction of an inch, but the pilot gasped and bit his lip. He let the pilot cradle his hand again.

Face winced in sympathy. Yeah, this was an ER trip alright.

"What happened, James?"

"Billy tripped me up," Murdock whispered after a few moments, and Face pulled up another chair and sat by him. And although he just wanted to put his hurting lover in the car and drive him straight to the ER, he still waited for Murdock to be ready.

"He did?"

The sounds of BA's radio in the garage filtered through the kitchen window and Face heard maybe half a song before Murdock answered, "Yeah."

And then the pilot looked up, tears making is long lashes clump together, and said with a shaky voice, "It hurts, Facey." 

And Face nodded, smiled warmly, and helped Murdock stand up. "It's alright, baby, I'll take care of you," he murmured lovingly and with a relieved sigh, walked the pilot to his car.

~

"No, you gotta do a smiley face, Bosco!" Murdock said and handed the big guy a purple Sharpie. "It's the rules!" 

"Whose rules?" he demanded, but took the pen anyway. BA looked at the plaster cast the pilot had on his arm, from hand to elbow, and chuckled. Murdock already had a number of fun scribbling, in all sorts of colours. And lots of smiley faces, too.

Face came in from the kitchen and smiled when he saw BA drawing a big purple smiley face under Murdock's elbow. He handed the pilot his soda and sat down.

"Nice one, BA," he winked when BA looked up.

It luckily wasn't a bad fracture, just a small hairline break in Murdock's ulna, but the pilot had to wear the cast for a few weeks to help it heal. Face had bought him the Sharpie pens to distract him from the itching that started as soon as they'd left the ER, and Murdock had insisted that everyone drew smiley faces on the plaster, to make it less boring.

"You okay, baby?" Face asked when his lover leaned into him and admired the art on his cast. Hannibal glanced up from his book wanting to hear the answer, too. Murdock nodded, twisted slightly and snuggled into Face's side and closed his eyes with a soft, contented sigh. Face pressed a loving kiss into his messy hair and looked up to see Hannibal smile before resuming reading, and BA watching fondly.

He settled back with his lover, gently stroking the fingers poking out from the cast. Able to relax now that he knew Murdock would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snack_size at Ateam_Prompts.


End file.
